


Prey

by pepperzoe



Category: Free!
Genre: Erotica, Lemon, M/M, Smut, SouMako - Freeform, Yaoi, free - Freeform, implied makoharu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperzoe/pseuds/pepperzoe
Summary: "Be a good boy and suck off your master, will you?"Makoto Tachibana was heartbroken.He was heartbroken because he just found out that Haru cheated on him. Although, Tachibana knew that deep down the relationship wasn't going to work, since Haru couldn't please a certain desire of his. However, a certain policeman could...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhh, I'm kind of a newbie when it comes to yaoi lemonsss :')
> 
>  
> 
> BUT HEY, ITS THE EFFORT THAT COUNTS.

Haruka Nanase cheated on him.

Makoto Tachibana was depressed, which was obvious since anyone would be heartbroken while reacting to their own lover in doing it with another person. But what really hurt him was the fact that Haru cheating with RIN. His own friend. 

However deep down, he knew that something like this would happen. The brunette knew that they would break up at some point.

And that's what they did.

HARU : Hey. We need to talk. 

 

It all started with a text.

 

MAKOTO : Yes? What is it?

HARU : We need to break up.

 

The brunette stopped, he was almost bursting into tears when he read that message. Five words was all that could take to cause the sadness in his eyes. Makoto thought that their relationship was doing really well, in fact, beyond well-

Something was missing.  
A desire.

What he oh, so craved was to be dominated, to the prey being chased down by the predator. To be pinned down. That was the feeling he thrived for.

And Haru couldn't fulfill that desire.

 

MAKOTO : Sure, what ever makes you happy.

Days passed and he just felt empty. Although he didn't show it. He didn't want to cause a scene. Makoto just thought that the feeling will just pass.

After an exhausting day of work at the ire station, the brunette decided to settle down at a diner considering he was lazy to cook for dinner. He was about to walk in but a certain man caught his attention.

"Tachibana!" And that certain man was Sousuke Yamazaki. He was a friend of Rin, so that's how he knew him. The black haired male jogged over to him.

"Yamazaki? What are you doing here?" Makoto greeted him with a smile. "I'm out for my daily jog. You?"

A bead of sweat dripped down to his sharp jawline. I mean it was so sharp, it could literally cut someone! And the black shirt he wearing, it perfectly shown off those muscles. Fuck, he was so.. PERF E C T. 

Makoto snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, I was just uh, going out for dinner."

"Okay. Would you mind if I join you?"

The brunette was rather shocked, before he was so distant to everyone besides Rin. 

His smile brightened, "Sure."

 

For the first time in a while, he had the time of his life. 

"Really? I didn't know you into drag!" Makoto laughed, causing Sousuke's face to heat up in embarrassment.

Sousuke BLUSHED!! Makoto blushed a bit also in response. 

"Well, I do find it interesting..."

"Haha, whatever floats your boat-"

Makoto'a smile turned into a frown once he felt his phone vibrate. 

It was a call from Haru.

"Sorry Sousuke, I have to answer this."

The brunette walked over to the men's restroom. Sousuke was suspicious. Why did he frown? It had to be the call, obviously. But who was the call from?

The black haired fixated his eyes on the ground. Makoto was going through something and he needed his help.

Out of curiosity, he came (i KnOw W0t eLse is cOMinG- ahem.) to the restrooms to check on Makoto, he was taking a while.

 

"Oh. So you're dating Rin now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gives Sousuke da succ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolol tell me if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes. xD

"It's fine. Bye, Haru."

Once Makoto walked out of the stall, the first person he saw was Sousuke. His eyes widened, "Yamazaki? How much of that did you hear?" 

"A little, sorry." 

Tachibana looked down, his eyes watering. 

Sousuke grabbed his chin with his hand, "Hey, it's fine. Please don't cry." The black haired'a voice was gentle, which calmed down Makoto.

The brunette only whimpered in response, Sousuke hugged him. Makoto rested his head on the other's shoulder. 

It's been a few minutes of hugging. Makoto whispered, "Y-Yamazaki, I think that's enough-"

"Mmmf?!" Sousuke leaned over and kissed Makoto. It was gentle and sweet at first, but later on it turned into a lustful makeout session. However, Makoto couldn't bring himself to say no.

Sousuke pushed Makoto into the handicapped stall, locking the door. Makoto moaned, feeling a hand slipping through his sweater. Sousuke was giving him what he wanted, no, what he needed.

The black haired pulled away, they were both panting. Tension clouded the room, they eyed each other with lust as Sousuke started nibbling on his neck. 

"No marks." Makoto groaned.

Although Sousuke ignored him, leaving as many marks as he can. Makoto mewled, whining, "I said no marks- ah!" Sousuke pummeled him against the wall, the brunette gripping his shoulder and threw his head back in pleasure. He whined again when Sousuke stopped.

"On your knees."

"What?"

"You heard me."

The brunette was on his knees down to Sousuke crotch. He looked up to Sousuke. The black haired smirked seductively, which made Makoto's heart melt.

The black haired said to the brunette, "You know what to do."

Makoto unzipped his pants slowly with his teeth, teasing Sousuke with an innocent look on his face. The other stared him down, the tension in the room increasing.

By the time Makoto unzipped his pants, he grabbed his dick and then gulped. Sousuke was huge! The black haired gripped Makoto's hair, licking his lips.

"Now be a good boy and suck your master off, will you?"

Makoto licked the tip of his cock, causing it to twitch. Then he started sucking on it, but he couldn't fit it all in his mouth. The brunette slowly bobbed his head, speeding up his pace. He could hear Sousuke's moans, as the area around his own crotch had gotten tighter.

"Fuck Makoto, harder..." He pushed te brunette's head as his dick went deeper into Makoto's mouth. 

Never in his life that the black haired felt to good while doing this with someone. This was only the beginning. Sousuke thought of all the things he was going to do the other. He wanted to turn Makoto into an utter mess; to leave him craving for his touch. Before the black haired only wanted Makoto for his body, but he was beginning to fall for him. 

Occasionally, mewls and moans slipped out of Makoto's mouth also.

Sousuke was beginning to burst. Biting his lip, he pushed Makoto's head further. Makoto choked in response.

The black haired was about to warn Makoto, but it was too late. He came into his mouth.

"Take off your pants." He whispered bluntly, his seductive voice vibrating against his ear. He obeyed his "master's" command. 

Once they were off, he picked Makoto up, his back against the wall. The brunette's face was flushed, a bashful expression shown which was so adorable that Sousuke was almost about to slam it into him right on the spot.

"I've never seen you like this, Makoto." The alpha rubbed the other's entrance causing Makoto to cover his mouth, muffled moans are can be heard from the stall.

Sousuke chuckled, his finger entering Makoto's hole. He thrusted in and out multiple times.

"Yama- ah! Mmm~"

 

It didn't long for Sousuke to slam it into Makoto. He didn't wait for Makoto to adjust, Sousuke was already thrusting hard, very hard. 

Makoto didn't expect for this to happen. One moment they were talking about drag queens and now he was getting fucked by Sousuke. He didn't hate it through. Deep down the brunette wanted this. He wanted Sousuke to pound into him until he screams his name. He wanted to be teased, to be touched by him. The brunette wanted to be corrupted, to be tainted by him.

Sousuke put Makoto down. Facing the wall, he entered him from behind. He thrusted into him, earning loud moans from Makoto.

 

Then they heard a door creak open.

'Well, fuck.' Sousuke thought, covering Makoto's mouth with his hand, the other hand jerking the brunette off. 

Sousuke tried to be as quiet as he could, but Makoto didn't care. His moans became louder and louder. Beads of sweat dribbled down Sousuke forehead. He heard the door close. He felt relieved that they didn't get caught.

The black haired was thrusting even harder now, Makoto screaming in pleasure. "Ah, ah! Yamazaki!"

"Call me Sousuke." The alpha licked the other boy's ear. 

"Ngh, mmm..I'm gonna-"

Makoto came, and Sousuke did too after a few more thrusts. 

They were both exhausted. "Sousuke..." Makoto said, cupping Sousuke's cheek. Sousuke and Makoto shared gentle, sweet kiss for Makoto was now Sousuke's.

 

They walked out of the restroom, Sousuke spotted Rin and Haru. 

"We should leave now." Sousuke said to Makoto and he agreed. They were both back at their table. While Makoto was paying the waiter, Sousuke noticed that Haru had glaring at Makoto's hickey on his neck. Sousuke smirked.

Rin and Haru's eyes widened when Sousuke wrapped his arm around Makoto while giving them a he's-mine-now-bitches face while he walked out of the diner. 

And they lived happily ever after with a dog named Ross. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLOLOL I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO END THE FANFIC PLS DONT KILL ME BYE


End file.
